Receiving trays for copying machines for receiving stacks of copied fan folded originals are known, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,916 and U.K. Patent Application G.B. 2 176 770 A. In U.S Pat. No. 4,191,467 a copying machine is provided with a rotatable receiving tray which can receive in one position an original zig-zag folded long form having fold lines (hereinafter referred to as "computer forms") while in its other position it can receive only loose copy sheets. In the first position the receiving tray clears the exit where copy sheets are discharged from the copying machine to guide long copy sheets having fold lines into a receiving tray for zig-zag folded copy sheets. This tray is being situated beneath the rotatable receiving tray. In the other position, the rotatable receiving tray can receive copy sheets but cannot receive originals.
It is an object of this invention to provide a receiving tray for use in a copying machine, which tray in the first position, can receive a small stack of loose originals and, in the second position, a large stack of zig-zag folded originals.